


Tug of War.

by Pixelatrix



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Fudging with Canon Ever so Slightly, Post-Reaper War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixelatrix/pseuds/Pixelatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei Shi 'Macy' Shepard had one goal after ending the Reaper war--change the Alliance and disrupt the flow of how the admiralty runs things for the average marine.   Now the last thing she wants is to get distracted in a tug of war between herself and Admiral Hackett.  If only they didn't enjoy pissing each other off so much...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Mei Shi ‘Macy’ Shepard had paced the empty hallway, waiting for her summons into a conference room which held ever surviving admiral of the recent reaper war.  The message Admiral Hackett had sent her had been straight and to the point—‘get your ass to London’.  She’d gone out of her way to take her sweet time returning from Tuchanka where she’d been helping Wrex and Eve clean out contingent of Krogan mercs who’d been threatening some of the new offspring.

Everyone wanted a piece of the hero of the geth and reaper wars.  Macy wanted nothing more than a long nap and her father’s banmian.  Her mother, Hannah, had died during the war.  She’d been on Arcturus when the reapers came through the system.  Her father had been on Benning and managed to survive somehow on his own.  He claimed his ancient Chinese ancestors gave him strength.

He’d also claimed they gave him secret powers over chess games.  Macy’d stopped believing that when she was nine.  She worried about her old man though.  He wouldn’t do well on his own for long. 

She’d inherited her father’s dark hair, eyes and golden-toned skin.  Her height and bad attitude had been all her mother.  Hannah had been a fierce warrior of a woman who took no prisoners.  Her daughter had grown up just like her.

“Commander Shepard.”

“Admiral Hackett.” Macy offered him a crisp salute before returning to her previous position of leaning ever so slightly against the wall behind her.  If anyone looked, it would simply appear as if she were standing at ease. “I figured you’d already be in with the rest of the admiralty while they figure out the best way to tell me how to tie my shoes and wipe my ass.”

He smiled then, more of a smirk that usually meant someone was about to lose a rank. “You have an issue with procedure and protocol?”

“No, sir. I have an issue with stuffed up admirals who haven’t held a weapon in ten years trying to tell me how to be a marine.” Macy offered him yet another salute then turned to leave.  She’d just reached the door when Hackett called out her name. “Sir?”

“You weren’t dismissed, Commander.”

Macy gritted her teeth in annoyance while spinning on her heel to stand at attention facing the Admiral who was striding toward her. “Did you require something, sir?”

“I’m going to need you to ratchet down your anger about five notches before we step into the room.” Hackett considered her for a moment which only made her left her chin up a little higher. “Could you at least pretend you have some concept of what a polite and respectful attitude is?”

“I don’t do that.”

“Polite or respectful?”

“I respect those who deserve it.” Macy kept her face as expressionless as possible.  It took a monumental amount of willpower to keep a taunting grin from her lips. “And they’ve done nothing to deserve so much as a piece of used toilet paper from me.”

“How many credits will it cost me to encourage your good behaviour with the rest of the admiralty?” Hackett asked with an obvious air of resignation.

“For life or today?”

“Today.”

“A promotion.”

“I beg your pardon?” He snapped in surprise.

“How the hell did Alenko make major before me? He’s a damn follower, not a leader.” Macy crossed the space between them, forcing Hackett against the wall with her forearm suddenly pressing against his throat. “You admirals, you’re all the same. I end two fucking wars and you still can’t throw me anything but a load of bullshit.”

“Release me— _now_ —Commander.” Hackett’s gaze never wavered from her dark, inky eyes. “I won’t repeat myself.”

Macy leaned closer to hiss in his ear. “I want the promotion to Captain that I deserve.  I want my ship and crew back under my command.  And if you don’t make it happen, I’ll take great pleasure in offering interviews to the media about that drunken one-night stand we had after the end of the geth war.”

“No.”

“Oh. Yes.” Macy’s smile was dark and more than a little vindictive. “Imagine my surprise when the never ruffled Admiral Hackett was too drunk to remember whose dress he was taken off.”

“You…”

“Enjoyed it so much, you still feature rather heavily in my fantasies.”  She heaved a dramatic sigh before stepping away from the man.  “In a few minutes, you’ll come back to yourself—all suave, collected and domineering.  The perfect poster boy for an Alliance career man.  And I _greatly_ look forward to our future arguments.”

“ _Commander.”_

“Yes?”

“Two things that I think you should know.”  He made a show of straightening out his uniform from where she’d creased it.  He rolled his shoulders and his jaw was set firmly when he tilted his head toward her.  “Touch me again without permission and I’ll have you flat on your back in cuffs before you can blink twice.  The second thing for you to consider is this meeting is about your promotion to Admiral.”

“Shit.”

“Indeed.”

“What a waste of perfectly useful blackmail.” Macy stared absently at her nails, ignoring the man in front of her.  “Why make me an admiral?”

“Public opinion.”

“Of course.”

“And one more thing, Commander.”

“Sir?” Macy eyed him suspiciously, knowing Hackett should never be underestimated.  He wouldn’t take her earlier threat sitting down. 

“Whatever made you think I didn’t remember ever exquisite inch of your body?  I recall in quite vivid details the golden tones of your skin and the way your jet black hair seemed to dance while I drove you to a number of impressive orgasms.” His blue eyes glinted in amusement and something darker that she didn’t think it would be wise to think about _at all._ “Welcome to the admiralty, Shepard.”

“ _Shit.”_

Six hours later, Macy sat on the couch in her hotel room, contemplating the sudden changes in her life over bowl of noodles.  Her long term goals had always involved becoming a top ranking officer.  She was ambitious and savvy enough to manoeuvre through the slimy politicians and ruthless enough to use her accomplishments to keep herself at the top.

If the past four years had taught Macy anything, it was that the average marine had no one on their side.  She intended to make sweeping changes in Alliance policy.  Things couldn’t remain as they had.  It was one of the reasons Cerberus had managed to snap up people like Jacob Taylor.  She refused to allow another organization like the Illusive Man’s take hold.

She paused mid-bite to glare at her door when the chime signalled a visitor. “No one’s home.”

“Open up, Shepard.”

“No.”

“We need to talk.” Hackett banged on the door several times. “Open the door.”

“We don’t _need_ to do anything.” Macy returned her attention to the rest of her dinner.  She frowned when the knocking on the door became more insistent. “Will you quit that?”

“Open. The. Damn. Door.”

Macy strolled casually over to open the door with her bowl still in her hand.  She sucked a noodle slowly into her mouth while staring Hackett down.  “I’m too busy to chat.”

“Macy.”

“I don’t recall ever giving you permission to use anything other than my rank or surname.” She perused the contents of her dinner to select another noodle.  She looked up into his eyes. “Still here? Pity.”

“What will your cooperation cost?” Hackett kept himself firmly planted in the doorway.

“You couldn’t afford it.” Macy lifted her bowl up to drink some of the broth. She licked her bottom lip to catch a stray drop and smirked at Hackett when he followed the movement. “How about a wager?  I lose, I’ll cooperate with all the brass’ bullshit.  You lose, I get a sex slave for a day.”

“Just a day?”

“I might break you and then where would the Alliance be?”

His eyes narrowed, but she could detect at least bit of curiosity. “What’s the wager?”

“A simple matter of determining which of us has mastered the art of seduction better.” Macy took another sip of her dinner. “I fall into your bed, I lose. You fall into my bed, I win.”

“Either way we get screwed?”

“Afraid you lose?”

“Not at all, I’m more concerned about your ability to act professional when I win.” He reached out to swipe the bowl from her hand. “Have a good evening.”

“Bring my fucking noodles back, you thieving…” Macy frowned at the now empty hallway. “ _Admirals.”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

“Commander Shepard?”

“It’s Admiral Shepard, Alenko, hadn’t you heard?” Macy acknowledged Alenko’s shocked face, completely with open mouth, with a wry smile.  “Not confident in my abilities, _major?”_

“I did hear the _Normandy_ was reassigned to your command along with retaining most of the original crew.”  Alenko fell in step with her when she attempted to stride purposefully away from her.   “Need an XO?”

“I would need a vat of coffee to gain the mental capacity to adequately express how there’s no fucking chance in hell you will ever be XO on my ship.” Macy veered off from her path to her office in the newly rebuilt London Alliance Headquarters to find the nearest coffee station since she had her mug with her.  They tended to be spread throughout the buildings.  “Will you quit following me around?”

“Not until you hear me out.”

“You know, for the last however many years, I’ve done nothing but listen to you flirt awkwardly, call me a traitor constantly and practically accuse me of whoring for Cerberus.” She focused her attention on pouring the perfect mug of coffee into her old university mug which her father had salvaged from the family home in Beijing—one of the few mementos he’d recovered.  “So pardon me if I don’t feel the need to fucking ‘hear you out.’”

“Shepard.”

“I believe I’m done _chatting_ with you, Major.”

Alenko made a critical error by grabbing Macy by the arm when she attempted to walk by him. “Macy…”

Catching him upside the head with her coffee mug, Macy took him by the arm and flipped him onto his back.  She followed him to the ground—her knee missing him by inches.  Alenko blinked at her in shock with coffee dripping from his hair.

“Feel better now that’s out of your system?” Alenko asked uncertainly when Macy sat back and started to laugh. “How about we start again?”

With a sigh and a shake of her head, Macy got to her feet not bothering with either an apology or helping Alenko off of the floor.   She’d definitely over-reacted to the situation.  The good news was the major would likely not attempt to grab her a second time.

Macy quickly made two cups of coffee and ducked out of the room.  Finding a quiet alcove near the main hub of offices which housed the higher ranking Alliance marines, she leaned against a wall and gave a half-hearted, bitter laugh.  Alenko always knew how to push her buttons—even when it was unintentional.

Her control over her temper was normally iron-clad.  It seemed her issues with some of her old crew still lingered.  Macy would have to keep a closer eye on herself in the future to avoid lashing out at Alenko—or anyone else for that matter.

She wanted to make changes within the Alliance.  Slapping idiots upside the head with hot coffee wouldn’t help her cause much.  It did make her feel a hell of a lot better about the world though.

“ _Admiral Shepard._ My office… _Now!”_ Hackett pinched the bridge of his nose while Macy calmly sipped her coffee, following him down the hall.  He waited for the door to shut behind them before snapping at her. “Is aggravating me at every turn amusing to you?”

“Amusing? Definitely.  Fucking with your head or screwing your plans up is like the hazard pay I deserve for dealing with all the other admirals who aren’t you—or me.” She offered him the second cup that she’d been carrying. “I brought you coffee.”

“To make up for your mission to piss off every single admiral in the Alliance left alive after the war?”

“I’m not pissed off and I’m an admiral.” She canted her head to the side, watching him for a second. “You don’t appear any angrier than you usually are at me.”

“You assaulted an officer.”

“My coffee mug took great offense to something Alenko said.”  Macy raised an eyebrow when he held out a datapad toward her. “An official reprimand?”

He seemed to assess her coolly for a moment, looking for something, and then finally answered. “The orders giving you command of the _Normandy_.”

“Finally.”

“Try not to assault any other officers, please?” Hackett’s eyes narrowed when she smirked at him. “Shepard.”

“There’s more than one way to get my message across.” Macy saluted him with the datapad. “You have a _good_ morning.”

“Shepard? Macy?”

“Yes?”

“Alenko’s been assigned to your ship.  He’s bringing his biotic unit with him.” Hackett leaned back in his chair when Macy stormed toward him.  He froze when she stamped her boot on his chair—inches from his trouser covered groin. “What did I say about assaulting officers?”

“I was _promised_ that I could pick my own crew.” She held him in place without touching him.  “

“Men lie…admirals in particular.  I voted against it.” He reached out to grab her leg and firmly moved it away from his chair and body. “You always claimed to be able to manipulate any situation to your advantage.  I look forward to watching you try.”

“Well played, Steven.  I’ll give you round one.  You managed to screw me without actually being responsible for it.  I applaud your ingenuity.” She snatched the coffee cup from his hand. “You don’t get my coffee when you’ve saddled me with the biotic idiot.”

“Touchy, touchy.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

The crew with Alenko as her XO had Macy at the end of her tempers short rope.  She’d taken to maintaining strict Alliance protocols on the ship—no fraternizing.  Personal time was spent alone in her cabin far away from anyone else.

It had nothing to do with the crew.  Macy had developed friendships with several of them through the course of the war.  Her XO, however, seemed to know whenever she was enjoying a casual conversation and found a way to insert himself into it.

Alenko appeared incapable of taking a hint.  It left Macy with little choice if she wanted to keep from maiming him in some way.  Avoidance was the only option left for her.

In the month before the _Normandy_ ’s first ship out date, Macy had spent long hours in discussions with her father, Admiral Mikhailovich, and Primarch Victus.  Mikhailovich—or just Vich—had been her mentor since before her time on the first _Normandy._    She’d developed a close relationship with Primarch as well over the course of the Reaper War. 

She wanted a clear view on her ideas.  Perspective.  That’s what the three had been able to give to her.  It was one thing to have grand ideas for how to change the Alliance for the better, but another to know how to implement change.

Victus had suggested utilizing the current atmosphere of inter-species goodwill toward her to her advantage.  The first human spectre—hero of the Citadel—destroyer of Reapers.  Macy had a lot of political power at her fingertips.  It might just be enough to shake the foundations.

Her first _real_ change would be identifying ways for NCOs to get their grievances heard.  Macy hated how often anyone below the rank of Major or Captain tended to be completely disregarded.  They were more than canon fodder.  She’d seen too much of that through dealing with the geth, collectors and reapers.

It was time for a change.  Time for the admiralty to get a dose of humility.  Alenko would be a problem though.  He delighted it getting in her way.

“Admiral?”

Macy lifted tired eyes from the mug of coffee clutched in her hands to glare balefully at an unaffected Vega who grinned at her.  “Have a death wish?”

“Nah, not a chance.  I’ve got good news for you, Lola.  The major’s stuck in the elevator.”  Vega’s grin widened when Macy snorted.  “EDI can’t seem to fix the problem.  Looks like we’re going to have to head to the Citadel or to Earth to get it checked out.  Might have to leave Major Alenko behind for evaluation.”

“How tragic.”

“Yep.”  Vega glanced around the room then leaned closer. “So where we going then?”

“Before or after we accidentally leave Alenko behind?”

“After.”

Macy got to her feet to head over to refill her coffee.  She leaned against the counter and considered Vega for a moment. “Palaven.”

“Paleven?” Vega blinked at her, obviously confused.  “I thought…”

“My orders were quite unspecific.  They simply said to make our presence felt in an effort to keep the growing mercenary issues at bay.” Macy winked at him. “There were no specific locations mentioned. So we’re going to Palaven.”

“What are you up to, Lola?” Vega glanced toward the elevator when a banging could be heard. “Monkey wants out of his cage.”

“He’ll keep.” She had no intentions of letting Alenko out before she absolutely had to. “We’re going to change the world.”

“Shit.”

“What?”

“Think I’ll get hazard pay for dealing with the pendejos who come after you?” Vega dodged the sugar packet she tossed at him. “Nah, you’re right. We’ll get court-martialed.”

“Have a little faith.”

* * *

 

_From: Adrien Victus_

_To: Macy Shepard_

_Subj: Official Visit._

_I’ve had several conversations with the Council, C-Sec and the Spectres.  Would the Alliance be interested in a liaison officer on the Normandy?  I have someone in mind if you can gain the support for the idea._

_We look forward to your visit.  I’ve a few friendly faces who will be here for an impromptu summit._

_Victus_

* * *

 

Macy insisted on Major Alenko receiving a _full_ medical evaluation under Doctor Chakwas’ careful gaze.  She’d called in a long over-due favor with the doc to keep Alenko busy until the _Normandy_ had a chance to leave orbit.  There was one stop to make first however.

“You bit me.”

“You assigned Alenko to my ship.” Macy eyed the mark on Hackett’s neck curiously. She glanced down his chest to the growing tent in his trousers. “You appear to have enjoyed it.”

“ _Macy.”_

 _'"_ Does someone have a biting fetish?” She asked mockingly. 

She had cornered Hackett in the gardens that had been built in the center of the London Alliance compound.  He’d been shocked to see her which made it easy to maneuver him into a shadowed corner.  The bite had been…an impulse.

“What have I told you about assaulting officers?” Hackett asked after clearing his throat a few times. “And what the _hell_ are you doing in London? Aren’t you supposed to be somewhere in Citadel space by now?”

“My XO found himself in a traumatic situation.  I thought a medical evaluation might be wise.” Macy scraped her nail against the red mark on his neck. “Maybe it’s a pain fetish? Are you a sadist, Admiral or a masochist?”

“ _Shepard.”_

“Oooh. It’s the dreaded surname.” She smirked viciously at him. “I could leave a trail of bites on your body, Steven.  I’ve done it before, haven’t I?”

“Lola?” Vega knocked cautiously on a wall not far from them. “We need you at the ship.”

Macy rolled her eyes before glancing down at her omni-tool to check the time. “Have a nice afternoon, Steven.  Careful you don’t poke someone’s eye out.”

“Forget court-martialed. You’re getting our asses tossed in a dark hole.” Vega groaned while Macy laughed the entire way back to the docks. “Seriously. What the hell were you thinking?”

“He tastes good.”

“Fucking insane.” Vega shook his head at her.  He stepped into the airlock behind her. “Think they’ll notice we left the major behind?”

“Definitely.” Macy immediately made her way to the galaxy map to set a course for Palaven. “Joker? Put a bit of distance between us and Earth?”

“Yeah, yeah.  Just make sure you hire the slickest of slick attorneys to keep me out of the brig.” The pilot waved her off. “EDI’s taking the Comms down for maintenance.”

Macy gave him a thumbs up then made her way up to her quarters.  She fed her fish and checked on her hamster.  _Stupid thing._ It blinked at her while she talked to herself.  “Wonder what the other admirals will think of humanity taking her rightful place amongst the Council races? I agree. They’re going to be furious.”

* * *

 

_From: Dad_

_To: Mei Shi_

_Subj: Subtle._

_I understand the Normandy has been out of contact for hours and Major Alenko was left behind on Earth—accidentally—of course._

_Better do some quick talking to get a few of the other admirals on your side._

_Vich might have some ideas._

_Love,_

_Dad_

  


 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Taking advice from her father, Macy contacted her mentor Admiral Mikhailovich.  The cranky old son of a bitch laughed himself hoarse when she gave him all the details about Alenko.  He then revealed he’d already been in conversation with several other admirals and politicians about supporting her.

Supporting her?

For what?

His answer almost knocked her to the floor.  The politicians had been in a bit of a panic after the war with the deaths of most of the highest ranking ones. Plans had been made for an election in the next couple of months.  They wanted _her_ for president.

Who the hell would want _her_ for president?

According to Vich, a shit ton of people had already not only gotten on board with the idea, but the initial paperwork out of the way without bothering to let her know.  They’d pulled in one of the best campaign managers left alive and the woman had immediately assembled a group to run the platform for her.

_Admiral Shepard for president._

Maybe if Macy said it another twenty times, it would become real.  There would be opposition—naturally.  But Vich believed the current post-war atmosphere would work in their favour.  The approval of other species leaders wouldn’t hurt either.

Macy had Joker set a course for the Citadel.  They’d have to return to Earth eventually, but a rather public show of solidarity with both the human ambassador and councillor along with the rest of the council could work wonders.  Vich would be over the moon.

* * *

 

_From: Dad_

_To: Mei Shi_

_Subj: re: London._

_My presence would likely do more harm than good.  My support will be there personally and officially.  But Vich is right, you standing on your own feet will do more to impress those who will attempt to claim you’re too young or too inexperienced._

_Your bachelor’s in public administration and master’s in international and interspecies relations should go a long way to helping.  Never mind your length career in the marines. You’re an admiral.  People will take you seriously._

_It might not be a landslide._

_But I believe you stand a chance at winning._

_You have my vote._

_Love,_

_Dad_

* * *

 

Macy stalked the halls of the Alliance headquarters in London.  Head held high, she’d worn her full dress uniform with all her shiny medals on display.  It so far appeared to be making an impression on anyone who spotted her.

Some of the brass had been annoyed with her handling of Alenko.   They hadn’t appreciated her decision to think outside of the box on their orders to solve the mercenary problem.  Colouring inside of the lines had _never_ been a strong point of hers.

Their mission to halt the mercenary incursions had been a success.  Macy didn’t think it should matter how it had been accomplished.   Calling her favours with both Aria and Massani had been a stroke of genius.   The two had seized controls of the Eclipse and Blue Suns while Wrex curtailed those based on Tuchanka.

_Problem solved._

She’d always believed in working things out to her advantage.   And why not utilize her friends to handle the situation.  They’d brought her through the war.

“ _Admiral Shepard.”_

She continued by Hackett.  He reacted as expected by grabbing her to drag her into a nearby empty office. “Did you miss me, Steven?”

“What the hell were you thinking involving people like Massani in Alliance business?” Hackett leaned against the now sealed door, blocking her exit.

“You didn’t seem to mind my working with Zaeed or Wrex when it led to defeating the reapers.” Macy raised an eyebrow at him.  “I never thought you could be such a hypocritical bastard. How much time did you spend with Udina on the Citadel?”

“ _Macy.”_

She sat on the edge of the desk. “What do you really want? I know you don’t give a damn about my dealings with the mercenaries.”

“President?”

“What’s the matter, Steven? Turned on by a woman in power.”  She glanced down and absently buffed one of her medals with her sleeve.  “How can I earn your vote?”

“Have you considered the possible the others are simply using you as a means to an end?” He looked truly concerned for her.

Macy strolled forward until they were so close strands of her hair brushed against his nose. “Who says I’m not the one using them?”

“ _Macy.”_

She shifted slightly so her thighs pressed against his.  She tilted her head so the tip of her nose grazed along the side of his jaw. “Am I ruining the easy last years of your career before your retire? Making it all difficult for you? I am _so_ terribly sorry if I am.”

“Liar.”

“True.” She nipped his jaw then stepped back with a wink. “Are you prepared to take orders from me?”

Hackett strode confidently toward Macy, pinning her against the desk behind her with his arms bracketing her on either side. “What do you really want out of all of this nonsense?”

“To win.” Macy refused to crane her neck to meet his gaze or to shove him away.  “It’s time for me to change the world, Steven.”

“And my place in this new world?”

“In my bed?” Macy laughed loudly when he reared away from her. “Not interested? I know you are.”

“Careful, _Admiral_. Do you know how many skeletons are in your closet?”  

She smiled even more widely at his narrowed eyes.  “As many as are in yours.”  

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

She had been unbeatable.

They’d all seen the numbers.  Their campaign had been created and run brilliantly.  Admiral Shepard had been the only name which mattered in the run up to the presidency.

No one eligible to run for election could come close to her career, experience and reputation.  No one. Almost no one, until a thorn in her side cut her deeply and left her bleeding on the stage—a loser.

Hackett.

He had been the only person in the Alliance who could rival her popularity.  He also had an annoying ability to play a little more nicely with others. Macy couldn’t come close to the natural charisma and gravitas the man had oozing from his pores.

_Bastard._

He’d gloated for months when his name came higher than her in the polls.  They’d had an incredibly tight race.  It seemed almost comically inevitable when they announced Admiral Hackett had won.

Instead of hiding out at her father’s home, Macy had bowed out gracefully.  She’d refused Hackett’s offer to work with him.  She had been taught all her life to take humiliating situations head on with a smirk.  It left those looking to add to her misery confused and unable to capitalize on any perceived weakness.

Macy retreated to her office at the Alliance HQ.  She had a lot of things to think over.  It might be time to leave her military career completely behind her.  She had no interest in returning to the bullshit dished out on a daily basis.

So what then?

She still believed veterans deserved better from their government and their admirals.  It had become clear to her any _official_ posting wouldn’t allow her the opportunity to make a difference.  Thinking outside of the box for a solution might be a better way to go about it.

“Have you forgotten our bet?”

Macy barely managed to keep from gritting her teeth.  She raised an eyebrow and stared blandly at the president-elect stepping into the room. “You are hardly important enough to focus even an insignificant amount of my time toward.  If you’re that hard up, you have hands—use them.”

“Touchy, touchy. I thought Shepards believed in losing gracefully.” Hackett was attempting to goad her into losing her temper. “Are you certain you won’t work with me? I actually agreed with some of your goals in changing the way the Alliance handles inter-species affairs.”

“I’m not taking orders from another fucking man—particularly not you.” Macy kicked her legs up to rest her boots on her desk.  She leaned back in the chair to stair up at the ceiling. “Despite what you and so many seem to think, I can actually manage to accomplish things on my own.”

“You don’t have to.”

“I’m not fucking you, Steven.  You can stop trying so hard.” She smirked, not even having to look to know she’d hit a nerve.  He enjoyed feeling more noble than the average person.  She tapped a few keys on her terminal. “I have _just_ sent my retirements papers into the administrator.  Good luck with being president.  Try to keep a few of the promises you made, won’t you?”

“Macy…”

“Have a good day, Steven.” Macy dropped her feet down, stood up and with a firm grip walked Hackett out of her office.  She winked before locking the door in his face. “ _Asshole.”_

Her grandmother had always told her that spite could move mountains…and men.  Macy decided to take her anger and use it purposefully.  She toyed with the idea of starting an organization solely dedicated to helping those veterans the world ignored.

It would be free from politics—free from admirals.  Macy might still be able to leave a legacy worthy of the Shepard name.  Her father might even want to move off his couch and give her a hand.

First step?

_Noodles._

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos, comments and subscriptions. It's like candy for a writer. =) It keeps me fueled to write more lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Bioware Owns all Sadly.
> 
> Magical Betas: CelticGrace & MissMeggo929

Macy had always thrived most when people believed in her the least.  After losing to Hackett, there had been a bit of doubt on the parts of some of those who had supported her. She’d worried initially about being abandoned.

Creating her own non-profit had been easier than anticipated.  It helped when many of her campaign supporters approved and even became part of the board of directors.  Within months, the first of the veteran centres had been opened in London, Tokyo and Annapolis. More were planned for the following year in Vancouver and New York.

The centres helped find housing and jobs for those without.  They also assisted wounded veterans in finding medical and therapeutic aide where needed.  A twenty-four hour hotline had also been added for any marines suffering with post-traumatic stress or depression after the war who just needed someone who would listen to them.

Macy wanted to make a tangible difference in the lives of those who had fought at her side.  The work had been all-consuming.  She hadn’t thought about much else since the beginning.  Hackett hadn’t crossed her mind in weeks.

It meant, naturally, that he showed up at her office out of the blue.  Macy eyed the two marines playing security by the door before returning her attention to the man in question.  He looked good in a suit not that he needed to know it.

“Welcome to the Shepard House, Mr. President.” Macy decided to keep things cordial for the sake of her charity. “Getting your monthly good deed out of the way to please the masses, are we?”

_Maybe not too cordial._

Hackett always brought out the worst in her.  He waved his security team out of the room.  Once the door closed, he turned to speak to her. “Bitter doesn’t look good on you, Macy.”

“Bitter?” Macy laughed at the absurdity of it—she’d never been happier. “My sole interest in the presidency was always about changing the plights of veterans and active duty marines.  With the Shepard House, I can achieve those some things without the bullshit of dealing with politicians.  No ridiculous men in over-priced suits trying to _school_ me.”

“We could…”

“No, Steven, we really couldn’t.” She cut him off with a sharp wave of her hand. “Never again, Steven.  You aren’t worth the effort or cost.”

And he wasn’t.

Macy had learned one important lesson.  Her aspirations came before sex.  And sex was quite literally all Hackett had ever been to her.  Good sex, admittedly, but still not enough to make the sacrifices it would require.

She was happy.

She was satisfied.

She intended to stay that way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two simply refused to get together. Macy's stubborn, and I can't blame her. I liked ending her story here for now because it puts her in a much better place than we started.

**Author's Note:**

> Macy's Face Reference: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/129321659276/yeahmaggieq-new-2012-new-york-power-women
> 
> Ever so slightly inspired by this: http://pixelatrix.tumblr.com/post/129426421656


End file.
